Many visitors to a foreign country are honorable citizens of their countries travelling on legitimate business and/or vacation, otherwise they would not have received a foreign visa in the first instance. However, the process of authenticating authorized entry for visitors and nationals alike generally requires responding to several questions on a Customs and Declaration form or the equivalent. The information collected often confirms passport information already on file with the issuing passport office. Nonetheless, travelers are required to supply the information prior to entry using either forms or other access cards, e.g. United States (“U.S.”) Global Entry cards, which can be a tedious and time consuming process and is a frequent cause for delays and missed connecting flights.
Although the U.S. Global Entry card expedites customs processing, it does not eliminate the waiting period for clearing the individual's baggage. Additionally, the U.S. Global Entry card is not equally accessible to the general public as it requires processing fees, and is usually cost effective for only a limited group of travelers, e.g. frequent flyers, first class or business passengers. Thus, there is a need for a standardized universal system and method of expediently processing travelers that is effective, affordable and available to the public at large. This invention satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.
Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.